garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 695 - Choco Prince
Show 695 was recorded on January 25, 2017 Opening Dino opens with acknowledging that he "did not defend Patty enough". Dino is trying to explain that he didn't mean to simply dismiss Bobby, merely that Bobby is someone that doesn't, "have all his marbles" 00:05:45 . Gary said that Dr. Baker was trying to extend an olive branch but was not being met with a similar gesture from Bobby. Dino described Bobby's actions as a "180", implying Bobby went from peaceful and conciliatory to reigniting disagreements. Dino said he was "just trying to help out" and avoid picking fights, not dismissing patty's concerns 05:11:02 . Dino was accused of siding with Rudy from banning 00:12:02 . Gary said this would make him want to quit. Both Gary and Dino wanted to reiterate the show has little structure, control or even planning on what the happens or is said show. Mike Myers said that he found Olympia beer, which the pair was unsure if it was tried. Frankie MacDonald The pair discussed Frankie's success in predicting the weather. When asked about flying to Los Angeles Frankie said, "no" but said he would do so one day. Frankie said he must travel with Friends. and Family. When asked to sing a U2 song, Frankie sang "Peaches" by the Presidents of The United States of America. In march Frankie made mention of a major Windows 10 update. Ask Frankie * Chad from Pittsburg from "the land of the lost" asked how many times Frankie saw XXX (Vin Diesel movie), twice * French Fry asked where Frankie would take a girlfriend on a date and in which car he would take her in * Dave from Seattle in a fight Chewbacca vs Bigfoot; Chewbacca * Jose from LA asked what Frankie's favorite bean was, Chili Bean (Kidney Bean) * Good Lewis from Sylmar, Favorite Actress: "Lady from the movie 'sisters'" Tina Fey * NASCAR Marshall, Patriots or Falcons, Patriots * Louis from SD, Favorite Rap Song and Can you sing one, Eminem followed by some beats The Deep Fry Fry said he is trying but it not able to figure out how to convert mp4 into mp3. The segment ended early. They spoke about with some of his more strange submissions which are not close to the request Dino made requesting just a U2 song. Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Hamms Beer, notable for its slogan "from the land of sky blue waters" which was in the commercial advertising campaign. The flavor was described as "balsa wood.". Show Discussions Dogface and Joe Maumee The pair discuss the ousting of the radio personalities Dogface and Joe Maumee. They discuss what generally happens when a radio personality leaves. Radio show personalities generally do not get a chance to say goodbye to the audience or announce their departures. They played a recording of Joe Maumee saying that Dog was not fired and did not want the news to break on social media. * David said he'd be pissed and crying if he went through what Joe did * Marshal didn't find it interesting * Good Lewis wasn't interested * A female voice just laughed * Juan in Seattle impersonating Joe said he was struggling. Out of character Juan said he sounds like a pussy *Rudy from Banning: Push that guy into the groceries 01:47:25 *French Fry tripped over his own words getting out only a "well you know" Snack Exchange The pair consume Lay's Wokkels a corkscrew shaped paprika flavored potato chip. Secondly they consume Choco Prince, a Dutch biscuit from the Netherlands. Show Discussions, continued The pair play a clip from French Fry Dino dubs "Burnted Bono." NASCAR Marshal said it "goes well with the Gary and Dino show" * Mario Mumbles is drinking Lagunitas IPA . He then talk about a time he was with two sisters. Mario said that he does not accept social media requests from 3rd men because he doesn't want to get involved with fights or clics. Mario also does not like the idea of a secret group. ** Marshal recommends Show 595 when Mumbles tried out to be the voice of the Gary and Dino show ** Juan in Seattle asked in Spanish, "tell us how you talk to girls, don't be a dickhead. We know you like being indirect but tell us" * Staff Sergeant Michael from Vegas said he missed most of the show. ** Dean teased a song John Car wrote, but mentioned it has to be played with Bobby * Marshall asked about Show 700 Gary and Dino discuss Live PD and the hilarity of overweight cops actually being able to chase down suspects younger, slimmer and on more drugs. Don't Be Stupid Dean sang about Policeman Joe The pair discuss upcoming show 700, Spring Broke, the upcoming Anniversary Show and the 3rd Salton Sea Trip. Dean said he placed more importance on Spring Broke because it was out-of-state while Gary placed more importance on 700 because it is coming in 4 weeks. *An Ohio Mom is arrested for taping her baby to a wall on facebook live *